


Actual Worried Boyfriend, Bill Cipher

by immortalhubbys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill isn't jealous, Dipper almost dies, He's just worried, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, Worried Boyfriend, and my favourite hashtag, but bill saves him, no, no-homo-boyfriends, who isn't actually a boyfriend, yet - Freeform, you can bet dipper calls bill his hero for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Dipper starts dating someone new in town, and Bill is certainly not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank for the original and for the permission to write this to @PrincessZeIda on twitter. She's simply the sweetest and I loved writing this so much!

Bill leaned against the doorframe, looking at Dipper. While he was happy that his friend was dating someone, he had a bad feeling in his stomach about it, and he knew it wasn't any sort of jealousy involved there. "Someone's jealous?" Mabel asked and Bill looked at her, his all seeing-eye still on a too-smiley-for-his-liking Dipper. "No, why would I be jealous?" Bill asked coldly, his mood reflecting in his tone.

"Oh, come on, we both know you have a huge crush on Dipper. Actually, everyone knows that except for..." "Pinetree." Bill finished for Mabel and he sighed. "Yes, Shooting Star, I have a crush on your brother, I admit. But I'm not jealous. I'm beyond ancient, I understand when someone doesn't have feelings for me ." Bill explained and Mabel tipped her head to the side. "Then why are you like this?" She asked and Bill glanced at Dipper before answering, but with a question: "What do you know about your brother's boyfriend?" Bill asked, both of his eyes fixated on the person besides Dipper. 

"Not much. His name is Ryan and he seems hella gay, after all he rejected my invitation on a date and no one does that." Mabel said with a smile and Bill laughed shortly. "Focus Shooting Star!" Bill said after that, his tone serious, and Mabel rolled her eyes. "Well, to be honest, I don't know anything else. He doesn't speak much. In case you haven't noticed while lurking around, Dipper does most of the talking. But Dipper snuck out last night, very late at night, around 3am, and I think it's to go out on a date with his... boyfriend as you called him." Mabel said, glancing at the two lovebirds, her eyes cold, and Bill smirked. 

"Oh, Shooting Star, don't you think you have something to tell me?" Bill asked and Mabel sighed. "I do actually. I'm just as worried as you are, but I started worrying only yesterday. So I came to ask whether or not you knew anything." Mabel explained and Bill had to admit he liked where that was going. He tried to find a flaw at Dipper's boyfriend for a month now and nothing. "What do you know?" Bill asked and Mabel looked Bill straight in the eye as she said: 

"Dipper had two marks on his neck, like a vampire bite. Also, in case you didn't notice he is weird. He is so happy and cheerful, and giggly. My brother doesn't giggle. And he doesn't act like that when he's happy. At all. And since we both know that something shady is going on how about we work together to help Dipper?" Mabel asked and Bill snorted, trying not to laugh. 

"Sorry, Shooting Star, but while I appreciate your concern and I thank you for telling me what you know, I can't let you help me. Because if what you're saying is true then you'll most likely get hurt. And Pinetree would kill me if you got hurt.” Bill said and Mabel was about to argue furthermore but then Dipper came up to them, a grin on his face.

“Hey, Mabs! Hey, Bill! What are you talking about?” He asked and Bill smiled warmly as he said: “About how happy we are that you're finally going out and having fun and...dating.” Bill said, trying to not show how upset he actually was. "Oh. Speaking of dates, I'm going on one today." Dipper announced happily and Bill was on the verge of bursting into flames. 

"That's great, Pinetree. When is it?" Bill asked sweetly and he tried to keep smiling, but deep down he had a feeling that he would seem less upset if he didn't smile. "In an hour." Dipper said after contemplating for a second. "I should probably get ready." He added and Bill saw an opportunity to try and reason with Dipper. 

"I'll help you, let's go!" Bill said and he dragged Dipper up the stairs and into their shared room. Once they entered the room Bill closed the door and he spun on his heels to look at Dipper, who was perplexed. "Pinetree, let's talk, shall we?" Bill offered and he sat on the chair from Dipper's desk. 

"Sit, Pinetree." Bill said and Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, facing Bill. "What do you wanna talk about?” Dipper asked, still too smiley for Bill's liking. And now that he looked at it, the constant cheerfulness from Dipper's tone and his constant grinning were unsettling and very unusual. “I wanna talk about your boyfriend.” Bill said and before Dipper could start talking Bill stopped him.

“Pinetree, we're friends, right? And friends are supposed to be honest with each other, right?” “Yeah, why? What happened?” Dipper asked and he stopped smiling, his expression worried. “Pinetree, before I say what I'm about to say I don't want you to take this the wrong way, at all. I am very happy for you that you found someone who makes you happy,” Bill began, every word putting another spear through his heart,” I really am and my only regret is that you found a boyfriend before me. And I don't mind you spending time with your boyfriend, I don't feel ‘neglected’ or something because you spend less time with me, so this isn't jealousy talking, this is pure concern. But you've been acting...not like yourself. And…” 

“And what? You're saying that Ryan did something to me? Because that's stupid, Bill, and you know it.” Dipper said, his tone towards the end sharp and cold. “I'm not saying that. I'm saying it's a possibility. Because I don't know what's going on in your life anymore, no one knows what's going on in your life anymore. And on top of that you're acting all weird and that's worrying. So, for all I know, Ryan could be amazing. But I don't know and that's what's worrying me. But if you say nothing’s wrong then I believe you.” Bill said, not believing a single word. He knew better, but it turned out he couldn't reason with Dipper, so he had to play along, at least for the moment. 

Dipper didn't say anything for a few seconds, just looking at Bill and Bill tried to keep calm and look as if he meant what he said. When Dipper figured that Bill was not lying he said, with a smile on his face: “Thank you. And I guess I kind of get it. But I'm sure you'd love Ryan. And you know what, I'll ask him today if he'd like to come over to meet everyone. I don't see any reason why he'd refuse but I still gotta ask.” Dipper finished as he stood up and fetched a flannel from his closet. “Looking forward to it.” Bill said, happy that Dipper couldn't see him in that moment. 

“Now, I got to go. See ya later.” Dipper said and he was about to open the door and leave, but the door wouldn't open. “Oh, Pinetree, I'm so sorry but I can't let you go. I tried being a good friend, but I don't want you to get hurt.” Bill said, softly, and he knew what was coming. “Bill...please open the door. I'll be late if you don't.” Dipper said and Bill stood up and turned around so he could look Dipper in the eye with his normal eye. 

“Did you sneak out last night? Answer my question and you can go.” Bill said sternly and Dipper sighed. “Yes, I did.” “Did that happen before?” “Yes, almost every night for the past month.” “Why? What were you doing?” “I went on dates with Ryan, he doesn't like sunlight. Any more questions?” Dipper asked and Bill stepped closer until he was inches away from Dipper, before asking: “Why did you leave at 3am? That's not the time for dates, even for someone who doesn't like sunlight.” 

Dipper didn't answer that question, or he did, but Bill never got to hear it as everything turned black and he passed out. When he woke up he was all alone and he muttered a swear in latin before getting up. He opened the door of the closet he shared with Dipper and he took a wooden stake before leaving the room and running down the stairs.

“Hey, how did it go with Dipper?” Mabel asked, stopping Bill. “Terrible. He knocked me out and left. And I don't know where he is now.” Bill said before darting off outside. He looked around for a few seconds before knowing exactly where to go. ‘They have to be somewhere in the forest. Somewhere where there isn't a lot of sun.’ Bill thought as he ran through the woods. 

He only stopped when he got to a clearing surrounded by trees which shielded almost the entire clearing from sun light. He stopped right in front of the circle of sunlight from the middle of the clearing, both of his eyes fixated on Dipper's unconscious body that was just 3 feet away from him. He didn't even bother looking at the other person from the clearing. 

“Hello, Bill! Been looking forward to meeting you for a while now.” Said a voice unfamiliar to Bill. Bill switched his gaze from Dipper to the person standing besides Dipper. The first two things that popped up at the person were his unnaturally pale skin and his coal black hair. Bill didn't bother looking past that, he had other things concerning him in that moment. 

He gripped the stake harder in his hand and he calculated his moves, not bothering to respond. Every step he took in that moment had to be perfect, or else, Dipper might get hurt. And Bill couldn't ever forgive himself that. “Don't make a single move.” The voice said, voice Bill associated with the person next to Dipper, whom one could only assume was the famous Ryan.

“And why would I listen to you?” Bill asked, his tone cold, as he stood straight, lifting his chin just a tiny bit. He tried to look superior and intimidating, hoping to frighten the vampire, but it didn't work. “Well, if you don't do as I say, your precious boyfriend dies.” Ryan said and he smirked when he saw Bill's face drop. Ryan put his foot on Dipper's neck, barely pressing, not causing any damage, but signaling Bill what was gonna happen if Bill dared to disobey him. All blood left Bill's body in that moment and he didn't even dare to breathe. 

“Now, drop that and let's chat a bit. I mean, it's kind of rude to have a weapon on you when you're just having a friendly chat, isn't it?” Ryan asked, not expecting an answer. He judged from the look in Bill's eyes that Bill was too terrified to do anything. Bill dropped the stake, his eyes never leaving Dipper, making sure that Dipper was still alive. “Now, how about you come closer, as I am not in mood to shout.” Ryan said and Bill had to contain his excitement. He had a plan.

“You know, your boyfriend over here told me so many things about you. That's actually how I got to him and if it wasn't for his crush on you, I don't think I would've been alive right now.” Ryan said as Bill did as he was told, not saying a single word in response. “What I'm trying to say is that your boyfriend is a badass.” Ryan said when he saw that Bill didn’t respond. Bill stopped a step away from the circle of sunlight, his eyes still on Dipper. He gave his best to ignore Ryan’s remarks, especially the ones that didn't make any sense. Dipper wasn't his boyfriend, at all. 

Ryan walked over to Bill and Bill still didn't look up, the only thing he could see being Ryan’s shoes. “You…” Ryan muttered, horrified, and only then Bill looked up, just so he can see the look of horror on the vampire’s face. “You're not human!” Ryan breathed out as he stepped closer and just for a second his skin touched Bill's, in an attempt to look closer at the demon. “Oh, didn't Pinetree mention that?” Bill said with a smirk. ‘Show time.’ He thought and he waited for Ryan to blurt out something before doing his final move. 

“No.”And that was Bill's cue. He took a step back, placing himself at the inner edge of the circle of sunlight and before Ryan could do anything it was too late. He bursted into flames, with Bill watching with a grin, and there was nothing that could be done. Bill enjoyed the vampire's agonising screams before the vampire turned into ashes. Bill's smirk faded after that and he rushed over to Dipper’s side. 

He checked Dipper's pulse, it was weak but it was there and that made Bill sighed relieved. Dipper blinked a few times and Bill gasped as he watched Dipper open his eyes and smile at Bill, before passing out again. Bill couldn't move for a few seconds, scared and unsure what to do, before remembering he had healing powers.

* 

Dipper opened his eyes and he looked at what was right in front of him. The ceiling. That was all he could see. He groaned and he had to admit he felt like shit. He also couldn't remember so many things, most of the last month being a blur to him. Someone was holding his hand and softly rubbing his knuckles. The person was nervous, as if waiting for something.

Dipper looked to the side and he smiled softly when he saw Bill standing besides him. “Hey.” He said gently and Bill jumped slightly and he turned his attention from Dipper's hand. “Hey.” Bill said and he looked as if a weight was lifted from his chest. “How are you feeling?” Bill asked and Dipper sighed. “Like shit. How are you feeling? You look like a ghost.” Dipper pointed out and Bill snapped a lie. “Yes, I'm great. Also you should be more grateful, I just saved your life.” 

“Thanks for saving my life, but you're not fine. I know you better than that, Bill.” Dipper said and Bill sighed. “Fine, I am a bit tired, but that's it.” Bill said and Dipper sat up, but everything started spinning around him. Bill helped Dipper lay down without a single hesitation and he placed a hand on Dipper's forehead. “You shouldn't try and sit up, you're still pretty bad.” “Bill, what happened? What did you save me from?” Dipper asked, realizing that he couldn't remember something important.

“You got tricked by a vampire who almost killed you. I killed the vampire and saved your life. And I know you said I shouldn't use any draining magic such as healing, but you really needed it.” Bill explained and as much as Dipper wanted to be upset he couldn't. “Fine, just don't use any more magic until you feel better, alright?” Dipper said looking into Bill's eyes. “But…” “No buts.” Dipper said and Bill nodded in agreement. 

“Bill, can you come closer?” Dipper asked and Bill leaned in until his face was inches away from Dipper's face. “Closer.” Dipper said, realizing he couldn't properly reach Bill. Bill closed his eyes and leaned in closer until Dipper could kiss him. Dipper gave Bill small kisses on his lips and Bill opened his eyes, looking wide eyed at Dipper. “What happened?” Dipper asked with a smile and it took Bill a few seconds to collect himself before he said: “You're kissing me.” “And is there a problem with that?” Dipper asked between kisses and Bill sat up. 

“I'm not sure. Why did...that vampire, whose name I can't be bothered to remember, said you are my boyfriend?” Bill asked and Dipper smirked. “Because that's what I told him.” “Why would you tell someone that?” Bill asked, genuinely confused. “Because I wanted to say that.” Dipper said and he added seconds later: “Yeah, no, I just panicked when he started flirting with me and I blurted that out. But I would like you to be my boyfriend. And I would say I hope things don't get awkward between us, but I know you like me, Mabel told me so…” 

“ So...I’d love being your boyfriend, if it's fine with you.” Bill said slowly gathering more courage. Seeing Dipper just as nervous as he was definitely helped boost his confidence. “That's great then.” Dipper said and they both smiled, Bill planting a small kiss on Dipper's lips. Then Bill laid down and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “I'm more than just tired… you know.” He said, looking at his, now, boyfriend and Dipper nodded. “I figured. Wanna come closer?” Dipper asked and Bill climbed up in bed and curled up next to Dipper, who embraced Bill right away. The two talked about what happened in the past month, and they agreed that as soon as Bill gets his powers back they'll see why Dipper can't remember things, and then they fell asleep cuddled, happy, despite how bad they both felt, and in love.


End file.
